L'amour sous les éclair
by deydeyan
Summary: Lors d'une soirée d'orage, quelque chose d'incroyable va se passer pour Ash et Serena. OS


**Hey salut tout le monde , ses deydeyan avec une nouvelle histoire (la première n'est pas fini , mais j'ai commencer le second chapitre a l'heure que je publie ce fanfic). Cette histoire est un One-Shot. Bonne lecture!**

C'est dans une nuit de tempête dans le centre Pokémon de Cilage City que l'on retrouve notre pokégroupe. On peut retrouver Serena et Bonnie dans une chambre et Clemon et Ash dans une autre.

"BOOM!" Le tonnerre tombe tout près de Cilage City, ce qui fait atrocement peur a Serena, mais étrangement qui ne fait pas peur a Bonnie. Serena sent qu'elle a besoin d'être réconforter par quelqu'un,mais pas n'importe qui:par Ash,le garçons qui lui fait beaucoup d'effet et qui voyage avec elle. Elle se dirige vers la chambre de Ash et Clemon à pas de loup pour ne réveiller personne.  
Lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte, un autre coup de tonnerre se fait entendre et Serena sursaute et sort un cri d'horreur. Elle reprend ses esprits et vérifie que personne ne l'a entendue. Elle entre ensuite dans la chambre de Ash et Clemon. Elle se dirige vers le lit de Ash, s'assoie dessus, et secoue un peu Ash pour le réveiller. Ash, par miracle, se réveille sans faire trop de bruit." hummmm...pourquoi tu me réveille a cette heure-ci Serena?" demande Ash,encore endormie."J'ai un peu peur du tonnerre et j'ai vraiment besoin de réconfort" répond Serena,qui est tellement rouge que l'on ne pourrait pas la reconnaître a côté d'un magicarp. Un autre coup de tonnerre se fait entendre et Serena,apeurée,se colle contre Ash pour être réconforté."Bon,bon, c'est d'accord,tu peut dormir avec moi cette nuit." Ash lance a Serena,embarrasser a cause du "câlin" qu'elle lui donne."Génial! Merci Ash!" Lui répond Serena.  
Puis Ash s'allonge sur son lit au côté de Serena.  
Pensée de Ash:  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais il y a un petit quelque chose en moi qui est joyeux aux côtés de Serena;un petit côté de moi qui n'a jamais ressenti une telle émotion... A ce moment précis, cette émotion est encore plus forte puisque Serena et présentement dans le même lit que moi,sa raison étant qu'elle avait "peur" du tonnerre et qu'elle voulait du réconfort. Si elle veut du réconfort, je vais lui en donné,et beaucoup en plus!  
Pensée du lecteur:  
Un demi heure après que Serena ai rejoint Ash dans son lit,le tonnerre gronde a nouveau. Serena, encore plus apeurée que la fois d'avant,serre très fort Ash,qui approche son visage de celui de Serena, afin que leurs lèvres se colle entre eux et réconforte Serena.  
Pensée de Serena:  
Mes lèvres et ceux de Ash sont collées ensemble. Le tonnerre tombe,mais je n'en ai rien a faire. J'embrasse Ash,qui, un jour, sera a moi, et a moi toute seule.  
Pensée de Ash:  
Je le savait qu'elle voulait ce genre de réconfort! Cela se lisait dans son visage, et clairement en plus.  
Je ne sais pas se que Serena pense, mais je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas tomber,et moi non plus, je ne la laisserait pas tomber. Nos corps et nos lèvres restent coller ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes,peut-être même des heures. Aucun de nous deux ne veut se détacher de l'autre. On arrête de s'embrasser pour ensuite,s'endormir collé l'un contre l'autre.  
Pensée du lecteur:  
Ash et Serena s'endorment au levé du soleil. Clemon, quand a lui,se réveille et les aperçoit,coller comme un couple de luvdisc. Ne voulant pas réveiller le "petit couple", Clemon sort de la chambre silencieusement et vas réveiller sa petite sœur. "Hey...Bonnie...réveille toi" chuchote Clemon a Bonnie en la secouant pour la réveiller. "Hummmm... Encore cinq minutes..." répond Bonnie, entre l'éveil et le sommeil. "On a pas le temps,il faut préparer le petit déjeuner. Et si tu te lève, je vais te dire quelque chose d'on tu n'en croira pas tes oreilles." lui lance Clemon." qu'est ce que c'est?" demande Bonnie, maintenant complètement réveiller et espérant que Clemon lui dise la chose tout de suite." Ah! Tu le saura lorsque nous serons dans la cuisine. "Bon...bon... " lui dit Bonnie, un peu déçu de ne pas savoir la chose tout de suite, mais qui se prépare tout de même a aller dans la cuisine.  
Dans la cuisine, Clemon expliqua la situation a Bonnie." Tu comprend que Ash et Serena s'aime beaucoup et qu'il faut tout faire pour empêcher qui que ce soit de rompre cet amour". "IL NE FAUT PERSONNE QUI RUINE CE COUPLE!" crie Bonnie. Elle a crier tellement fort que les deux tourtereaux,qui sont trois étage plus haut, l'on entendu clairement.  
"humm... C'étais quoi ça?" demande un Ash encore endormie. "Je ne sais pas. Surement Bonnie qui gronde Dedenne pour avoir dormie dans mon lit" répond Serena,complètement réveiller.  
Pensée de Serena:  
Je n'ai pas dormie de la nuit. J'étais trop bouche-bée d'être auprès de Ash. Je n'avait jamais été aussi proche et aussi longtemps aux côtés de Ash, et de tout autre garçons d'ailleur... J'entend soudain un cri très clair venant du premier,j'entend "il ne faut personne qui ruine ce couple!". Mais de quel couple parlent t'ils? Je sort lentement du lit de Ash mais sans faire exprès,je le réveille. "humm... Bon matin Serena" dit Ash en me prennant par les hanches pour m'attirer vers lui. Moi qui voulais aller voir se qui se passe au premier, cela ne me tente plus vraiment, puisque je suis encore dans les bras de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Il faut toujours qu'il me fasse un petit quelque chose. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime.


End file.
